O Colt
by Juliana Taina
Summary: Olaa eu espero que goste Bla bla bla .. como vocês sabem leia primeiro os capitulos 1,2,3,4 e 5 se não vocês não iram endender nada , Beeeeeeijos e Boa Leitura!


_Capitulo 6_

_**O COLT**_

Sam, Dean e Luz, descobrem onde está o Colt. Eles vão pra Illinois.

Chegando eles se encontram de novo com as irmãs Monrowll.

-Pelo visto nós topamos de novo?

Disse Luz com um sorriso no rosto.

-Oi, não esperava encontrar vocês!

Lua fala com uma voz estranha.

-É bom vê vocês de novo!

Lindsay fala feliz por vê os meninos.

Dean não entendendo o que Lua disse decide perguntar:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não.

Sam olha pra Lua com uma cara estranha.

-Lindsay, vamos?

Lua fala, como se não quisesse responder a pergunta.

-Vocês já vão?

Sam fala como se ele não quisesse que elas fossem.

Lindsay olha pra Lua com uma cara feia. Lua responde ficando irritada:

-Temos que ir!

As duas vão à direção do carro e os três ficam olhando elas irem.

-O que deu nelas?

Luz fala tentando compreender a situação.

Sam e Dean olham pra ela, com uma cara de que não fazem menor idéia.

-Esperam!

As duas param e olham pra trás e vê Dean indo na direção das duas.

-Nós ainda vamos manter contato?

-É claro!

Lindsay escreve num papel o número dela e da irmã. As duas entram dentro do carro e vão embora, e Dean volta pra perto do Sam e da Luz.

Sam olha pra Dean que esta todo feliz com o número das duas na mão,e fala:

-Você só queria o telefone das duas?Não é?

-Nossa!

Luz fala com um pouco de ciúmes.

Dean responde:

-O que importa, é que eu consegui!

Os três vão pro hotel. Sam olha pra um carro que está no estacionamento.

-Hei?Aquele carro não da Lua.

-Agente se separa dela não faz nem 10 minutos e você já está pensando nela?

Dean fala olhando pro carro.

Luz também olha pro carro, e diz:

-É ele mesmo. Parece que elas estão aqui?

-Eu vou descobrir o quarto que elas estão!

Dean fala se afastando dos dois.

-Por que você vai descobrir?

Sam fala com ironia.

-Como?

Dean fala não entendendo.

-Qual é Dean?Agente já sabe que você só quer descobrir o quarto das duas pra ir pra cama com elas.

-Isso não é verdade.

-Claro que é.

Os dois começam a discutir. E Luz fala:

-Eu descubro!

Os dois olham pra Luz. E Dean pergunta.

-Por que você?

Luz não sabendo o que eu dizer.

-Por quê?Porque elas são minhas amigas. E cai na real?Vocês dois querem ir pra cama com elas.

-Eu não quero!

Dean fala.

E os dois olham pra ele.

Depois dos três terem entrado em um acordo. Luz descobre o número do quarto das irmãs Monrowll. Ela vai até o quarto bate na porta, mas ninguém abre então ela abre a porta, que não está trancada. Ela entra e não e vê que não tem ninguém. Ela fica parada na entrada do quarto. De repente a Lua aparece no meio do quarto.

-Fecha a porta!

Lua fala tentando recupera o fôlego. Lua começa a procurar o Colt.

Luz não entendendo nada resolve pergunta.

-O que aconteceu!

-Luz, me ajuda?

Lua fala andando pelo quarto.

-Lua, se você me disser o que aconteceu eu te ajudo.

Lua acha o Colt e começa a carregá-lo com as balas que estavam em cima da mesa.

-É o Colt?

Luz fala olhando pra Lua com desprezo.

-Pegaram a Lindsay...

-Eu não acredito. Eu e os garotos procuramos o Colt em todos os lugares, e ele estava o tempo todo com você e a Lindsay.

-Você vai me ajudar?

Luz fica calada.

-Se acontecer alguma coisa com a Lindsay, coisa que eu não espero que aconteça, pois se acontecer eu vou me matar...

-Eu vou te ajudar. É melhor falarmos com o Dean e Sam.

-Eu preferia falar com os meus pais ou o Phil, mas eles não vão chegar a tempo. Luz, não fala nada do Colt pros Wichester, por favor.

-Não vou falar!

-Você promete?

-Prometo!

As duas falam com Sam e Dean, e eles ajudam Lua.

Lua leva ao lugar que o demônio pegou a Lindsay, era uma cabana velha no meio da floresta.

-O que você vieram fazer aqui?

Dean pergunta curioso.

-É uma historia muito longa!

Lua fala vendo de longe a cabana.

-Por que eles pegaram a Lindsay?

Sam também pergunta com curiosidade.

-Eu já falei. É uma historia muito longa.

-Lua o que vamos fazer?

Luz fala pra Lua, como se ela tivesse resposta pra tudo.

-Eu... Eu vou entrar lá!

-Você que se suicidar?

Dean fala com olhar fixo nela.

-Eu vou entrar. É o único jeito de eles libertarem a Lindsay.

Lua anda em direção a porta da cabana. Sam segura os braço dela.

-Não vou deixar que você faça isso!

-Você não entende?É a mim que eles querem.

Lua consegue se soltara e continua andando.

Dean entra na frente dela.

-O que você fez?

Lua fica olhando pra ele, e depois fala.

-Muita coisa!

Lua passa por Dean e continua andando.

-Você matou Kembrei?

Lua para e olha pra Luz.

-Seus pais pediram pra você matar ele, e agora você está sendo caçada, não é verdade?

-Como você soube?

Lua fala olhando fixamente pra Luz.

-Liguei pra uns amigos, e eles me falaram.

Lua abaixa a cabeça e depois levanta, e fala:

-Do que você tem medo?

-Não tenho medo!

Luz fala olhando bem dentro dos olhos da Lua.

-Você tem sim! Você tem medo de perder Sam e Dean. E eu tenho medo de perder a minha irmã. Vocês querem o Colt? (Lua tira o Colt de dentro do casaco e joga pra Luz) Toma. Não preciso mais dele. Se você acha que eu ia minha irmã ia separa você dos Wichester está muito enganada...

- Eu não falei...

-Mas pensou em fala, se você pensa que eu preciso de uma arma pra me defender contra "milhões de demônio"? Eu não preciso. Eu tenho os meus poderes...

Lua se vira, e anda pra porta.

-Lua, nós vamos com você.

Sam fala e Dean concorda.

-Desculpa.

Luz fala.

Os quatro entram dentro da cabana. Eles entram mas vê a cabana vazia.

-Tem certeza de que a Lindsay está aqui?

Dean fala andando pela cabana.

-Eles apegaram e trouxeram ela pra cá. Eu vi.

Lua fala também andando pela cabana.

-Talvez seja uma armadilha.

Sam fala e Lua olha pra ele.

-Quando eu acho que é uma armadilha, eu faço o possível pra cair nela...

-Por quê?

Luz fala interrompendo Lua.

-Porque é o único jeito de você acabar com isso.

-Ótimo. Então vamos acabar logo com isso.

Luz fala.

Os quarto vão saindo da cabana.

-Espera.

Luz fala, e todos param e olham pra ela.

-Como vamos fazer isso?

Luz fala e todos olham pra Lua.

-Que é?Eu não tenho resposta pra tudo.

Lua fala encarando os três.

Dean fica olhando pra Lua.

-Da pra para de me olhar.

Lua fala.

-Desculpa.

Dean para de olhar pra Lua.

-Eu acho que já sei o que fazer!

Lua fala e todos olham pra ela.

-Eu acho que sei, mas preciso da ajuda do meu tio.

Os três olham um pra cara do outro depois pra Lua.

-Quem é o seu tio?

Sam fala.

-Phil Monrowll.

Lua fala.

-Por que você sempre coloca o Monrowll?

Luz fala com implicância.

-Costume.

Lua fala com arrogância.

Os quatro entram dentro do Impala do Dean. Luz e Lua estão no banco de trás e Sam e Dean nós da frente.

-Onde o seu tio mora?

Dean fala olhando a Lua pelo retrovisor.

-Dallas.

Lua percebe que ele está olhando pra ela.

Dean para de olhar pra ela e Luz olha pra Lua com uma cara feia.

Chegando a Dallas, os quatro vão pra casa do Phil.

Lua bate na porta o Phil abre.

-O que você fez?Dessa vez?

Phil fala preocupado.

Sam, Dean e Luz olham pra ela com uma cara estranha.

-Nada.

Lua fala.

Eles entram dentro da casa, e ficam na sala conversando.

-Então, o que está fazendo aqui?

Phil fala.

-Nossa. Porque sempre que eu venho aqui você acha que é pra pedir ajudar ou falar de algo que aconteceu?

Lua fala.

-Porque você só vem pra isso.

Phil fala.

-Na verdade. Viemos pedir ajudar.

Luz fala interrompendo os dois.

-Ela sabe falar a verdade.

Phil fala pra Lua e Lua fica com uma cara de que não entendeu.

-O que aconteceu?

Phil fala.

Os quatro olham um pra cara do outro, pra vê quem fala primeiro.

-A Lindsay sumiu!

Dean falou apavorado.

Sam, Lua, Luz e Phil olham pra ele com uma cara esquisita.

-Será que alguém pode me explicar direito?

Phil fala olhando pros quatro.

-Pegaram a Lindsay, pra ser a isca, da minha...

-Da sua armadilha.

Sam fala interrompendo Lua.

-Isso.

Lua fala.

-Tem uma coisa que eu não entendi?

Luz fala.

-O que?

Lua fala.

-Por que "O que você fez dessa vez"?

Luz pergunta.

Lua olha pro Phil.

-Porque ela sempre faz burrada.

Phil fala.

-Hei!Eu estou aqui.

Lua fala.

-Ela é muito idiota, e está sempre me procurando quando faz alguma idiotice.

-Eu ainda estou aqui.

Lua fala.

-Parece que desta vez foi sério. A merda que você fez foi pior.

Phil fala.

-Você me vê?

Lua fala pra Dean e Dean fica procurando quem falou.

- Lua?Pega os livros lá em cima.

Phil fala.

-Agora eu existo?

Lua fala.

Lua pega os livros de magia que o Phil pediu, e coloca em cima da mesa.

-O que vamos fazer?

Luz fala.

-Vocês não vão fazer nada. A gasparsinha vai fazer um feitiço pra achar os demônios.

Phil fala.

Lua começa a ri no canto, e chega mais perto dos livros.

-Qual que você quer que eu faça engraçadinho?

Lua fala.

-Qual quer uma. A escolha é sua.

Phil fala.

-Você sabe fazer magia?

Fala Dean.

-Sei!

Lua fala.

Lua pega um livro e vê do que precisa.

-Eu preciso disso. Você tem?

Lua fala o mostrando o livro.

-Eu acho que não. Eu vou comprar. Por acaso vocês querem ir?

Phil fala.

-Eu vou ficar por aqui.

Lua fala.

-Eu também.

Luz fala.

-Eu não tenho nada pra fazer.

Dean fala.

-Eu também vou!

Sam fala.

Os três vão comprar as coisas, e Lua e Luz fica sozinha na casa.

Lua está sentada no sofá lendo o livro enquanto Luz fica olhando pra ela.

-Então, você pode ler mentes?

Luz fala com sacarmos.

-É.E também tenho outros poderes.

Lua fala lendo o livro.

-Quais são os outros poderes?

Luz fala curiosa.

Lua para de ler o livro.

-Eu posso identificar um demônio, consigo mover as coisas sem a usa a mão, consigo exorcizar com mente,que nem o Sam, mas só que o meu exorcismo e mais rápido. Eu tenho visões, etc.

Lua termina de falar e pega o livro e continua lendo.

-E com o seu poder da pra exorcizar todos os demônios de uma vez?

Luz fala curiosa.

-Dava. Eu estou perdendo os meus poderes.

Lua fala olhando pra ela.

-Sinto muito.

Luz fala com uma voz triste.

Phil, Sam e Dean chegam com as coisas.

-Ta ai tudo que você precisa.

Phil fala entregando a sacola pra Lua.

-Luz, você me ajuda?

Lua fala.

-Claro.

Luz fala.

As duas vão pra cozinha. Lua coloca a sacola em cima da mesa.

-O que você precisa que eu faço?

Luz fala.

-Só que você me ajude a...

Lua abre sacola.

-Onde eles compraram essas coisas? Numa loja de bruxaria?

Lua fala. Luz chega perto e vê o que tem dentro.

-Foi isso que você falou pra eles comprarem?

Luz fala.

-Não. Droga, eles compraram o errado.

Lua fala.

-Você sabe fazer esse feitiço ou bruxaria?Seja lá o que for?

Luz fala.

-Sei. Pega os livros que está na sala, por favos?

Lua fala.

Luz vai ate a sala pega os livros e volta.

-O Phil te chamou de idiota.

Luz fala colocando os livros em cima da mesa.

-Idiota e a mãe dele.

Luz fala, e começa a ri.

Lua pega um dos livros e começa a procurar. Luz acha. Ela pega o mapa que está dentro da sacola e cristal.

-Espero que isso ajude.

Luz fala com sacarmos.

-Eu também.

Lua pega o cristal e começa a passar ele sobre o mapa e falando umas palavras estranhas. O cristal para em cima de Nashville.

-Nashville?

Luz fala.

-O que eles estão fazendo lá, não me pergunte.

Lua fala.

As duas vão pra sala, pra falar com os garotos.

-Achamos à cidade!

Luz fala.

-Qual e a cidade?

Dean fala curioso.

-Nashville!

Luz fala.

-Vocês estão perdendo tempo. E melhor vocês irem logo.

Phil fala.

-Você não vai?

Sam fala.

-Ele se aposentou.

Luz fala.

Os quatro se despedem do Phil, e vão para Nashville.

Chegando a Nashville, Dean para o carro na praça central da cidade. Os quatro descem do carro.

-Como vamos achar a Lindsay?

Dean fala.

-A Lua pode saber quem e o demônio!

Luz fala olhando pra Lua.

-Você pode saber quando a pessoa e um demônio?

Sam fala.

-Posso e um dos meus poderes.

Lua fala.

-Será que a Lindsay conseguiu fugir?

Dean fala.

-Por quê?

Sam fala.

-Ela está bem ali. E sem ninguém por perto...

- Vamos ir nela.

Luz fala interrompendo Dean.

Os quatro vão ate Lindsay.

-Lindsay.

Luz fala com duvida.

Lindsay se vira.

-Hei!O que fazem aqui?

Lindsay fala.

-Viemos atrás de você.

Dean fala.

-Como você...

-Eu consegui fugir.

Lindsay fala interrompendo Lua.

-Como?

Lua fala com uma voz estranha.

-Lua, eu dei um jeito.

Lindsay fala.

-Ta. Mas como, Lindsay?

Lua fala ficando irritada.

-Eu estava com uma faca, consegui corta a corda e fugir.

Lindsay fala.

-E melhor você descansar.

Dean fala.

Os cinco vão para um hotel. Lua fica olhando o tempo todo pra Lindsay, que está deitada na cama. Sam chega perto de Lua. Luz e Dean estão sentando conversando numa cama do lado da Lindsay. E resolver perguntar pra ela por que ela esta agindo assim.

-Eae?

Lua olha pra ele e depois volta a olha pra Lindsay.

-Oi.

-Por que você não para de olhar pra Lindsay?

-Ela não e a Lindsay.

-Como assim?

-Sam, você se lembra quando a Luz disse que eu posso identificar um demônio?

-Sim. Mas eles deviam saber.

-Não dessa vez. Os meus poderes estão ficando fracos, eles pensaram que eu não ia identificar, mas eu identifiquei...

-O que vamos fazer?

Sam fala interrompendo Lua.

-Vamos exorcizar.

-Então vai em frente.

-O que?Não posso fazer isso, da ultima vez que eu fez eu quase morri.

-Então o que você vai fazer?

-Você.

-Eu, eu não vou conseguir, eu preciso de sangue.

-Você quer o meu Drácula?

-Não e qualquer sangue. E sangue de demônio.

-Vamos ferir a Lindsay, ai você bebe um pouco e exorciza-a.

-Espero que você tenha razão.

-Eu também.

Lua pega uma faca, chega perto da Lindsay.

Na hora que ela ia corta a Lindsay, o demônio pega a faca e joga a Lua na parede. Sam vai ate a Lua.

-Você esta bem?

Sam fala.

-Não. Acho que quebrei meu braço.

Lua fala.

-Você achou mesmo que esse plano ridículo ia da certo, Lua Monrowll?

O demônio fala se aproximando da Lua e do Sam, Dean pega uma arma que estava debaixo da cama e atira, mais o demônio levita Dean e coloca ao lado de Sam e Lua. Luz fica apavorada levanta a mão e empurra o demônio na parede e exorcizar e poucos segundos, todos ficam impressionados com Luz.

Dean pergunta:

-O que você fez?

-Como se eu soubesse.

-Você foi mais rápido que a Lua e o Sam juntos.

-Novo recorde então Dean.

-Lindsay, ta tudo bem?

Lua pergunta, e todos olham para as duas.

-Cretino, entrou em mim sem permissão.

Responde Lindsay fazendo graça.

-É voltou minha irmã humorística de sempre.

Fala Lua

-Adorei o humor dela.

Fala Dean olham para Sam rido.

-Obrigado Luz, por ter me ajudo você é uma ótima amiga.

Agradece Lua.

-É valeu por ter salvado a minha vida de devo uma.

Agradece Lindsay.

-De nada garotas precisar estamos ai.

Afirmou Luz.

Todos se despediram, e cada um seguiu a sua estrada.

No Impala Sam, fala com Luz:

-Salvou nossas vidas de novo. Obrigado.

-Rapazes vocês são minha família.

Afirma Luz.

-É verdade que tem medo de perder a gente?

Sam pergunta e Dean olha ela pelo retrovisor.

-O que vocês acham que me deu força, pra exorcizar aquele demônio?

Luz responde com outra pergunta.

-Pois e eu também te amo minha garota.

Fala Dean dando um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Seu Chato.

Fala Luz rido.

-Também te amo Luz.

Fala Sam.

-Nossa sou bem amada.

Fala Luz rido muito.

-Eae Dean vamos pra onde?

Pergunta Sam.

-Pra Vegas, quero jogar um pouquinho.

Fala Dean colocando os óculos escuros.

-Não vamos pra Little Rock.

Fala Luz.

-Por quê?

Dean pergunta e Sam apenas olha para elas esperando resposta.

-Porque sempre quis conhecer, eu mereço ne?

Fala Luz.

-Ok.

Responde Sam.

-Rumo a Little Rock!

Fala Dean.

Os três não sabem o que esperam ele nessa viagem.

**Continua...**

_By: Valenttine e Juliana Tainá_

Próximo Capitulo:

_**LOBISOMENS E VAMPIRO**_

_Oiie, gostaram espero que siim, deixa um review falando o que você acho desse capitulo quero agradecer a Valenttine que fez praticamente esse capitulo todo, ela é a criadora das irmã Monrowll, espero contar com ajuda dela e sempre que ela precisar estamos ai,Beeijos e ate a próxima ;*_


End file.
